Das Kätzchen, Dass in der Dunkelheit Verloren Ging
by Lady Ezri
Summary: A mission to destroy a cult goes horribly wrong, and leaves one of Weiss lost in the darkness. Can the other's help him find the light or is it to late? Rated for language, rape, and suicide.
1. Chapter 1: Loss of Innocence

Authors Note: Oks, quick little thing before I get on with this story. It originally started out because I got tried of reading all these Omi gets raped stories that end up with one of the Weiss members getting together with Omi and everyone living happily ever after. Now that isn't to say I don't like yaoi. I do, something kinky about two guys (or girls) making out and all that fun stuff. I just thought I'd spice things up for once. And I was getting bored at work.

Summary: A mission to destroy a sexual cult goes horribly wrong, and ends up with Omi being violated. Feeling confused and violated, Omi starts down the path of suicide and the others are left to try and save him before it is too late and Omi is lost for good.

* * *

**Das Kätzchen, Dass in der Dunkelheit Verloren Ging**

_Chapter One: Loss of Innocence_

"Wakie, wakie. You don't want to miss the ceremony." Spoke a joker-ish voice of a male. Ken opened his eyes to see that the man had spoke's outfit matched his voice. It was much like that of a medial joker.

Ken attempted to rub the burliness from his eyes, only to realize that his arms were chained above his head. As such he was unable to move them.

"What sick ceremony might that be?" Came Aya's voice from next to Ken. Hearing his voice, Ken glanced to both of his other sides to see if Omi or Youji were also hanging from the wall. He couldn't see either one in the dark.

"My mistress will show, my mistress will show.." the jester sang disappearing into a curtain of darkness. There was a long silence between Aya and Ken.

"Did you see Bombay or Balinese get out?" The Weiß leader asked.

Ken shook his head, "No I didn't, and I take it you didn't either," he said in a defeated tone.

Once again the room became quiet as neither spoke. Every so often there would be a sound of chains moving as the two assassins tried to keep circulation in their arms. Footsteps and voices could be faintly heard in the background. Probably getting ready for whatever this ceremony was to be. They already had a good idea as to what it might entail.

The mission for that night was to infiltrate and assassinate the leaders of a religious cult that used children of any age or sex in its sexual sacraments as the group referred to the raping as. All had been going well too, at least till the cult members were suddenly wearing gas masks. Gas masks are never EVER a good thing, especially as sleeping gas was released, and thus how Ken and Aya had wound up hanging from a wall.

Youji and Omi had been further back down the hall when the gas knocked the two members out cold. Hopefully, they had been backing far enough to miss the gas and get out. Ken also hoped the other two members of Weiß were working on a way to get them out. His shoulders were really beginning to hurt.

Bright overhead lights turned on to reveal a stage with a low raised platform on it. A woman walked out onto the stage wearing a white gown. Both assassins recognized her as the cult's leader who simply called herself Dove.

"Good evening gentleman." She spoke directly towards them. "Your appearance tonight took us by surprise. You succeed in releasing tonight's sacrifice. No need to worry though. You seem to have given us a very good replacement. Much better than the boy that was to be used tonight." Dove smiled at them, and not the nice friendly smile either.

Dove disappeared before either was able to question what exactly she meant. A few minutes later, she reappeared followed by other cult members all dressed in white cloaks with their hoods up, making it hard to see their faces. Ken heard Aya gasp next to him, which he thought was highly unlike him, till he noticed what Aya had and gasped as well.

The last two monks were carrying another one that appeared to be knocked out. They had pulled back the hood to reveal Omi's sleeping face. Dove laughed as she watched the emotions flash over their faces.

"Beautiful is he not?" she stated voice filled with venom. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect." She stated, holding Omi's face as if it was some priceless jewel.

Aya sworn under his breath and the way she was holding him. With a motion of Dove's hand the cloak is taken off of the boy as he is laid upon the table. Not surprisingly he wasn't wearing anything underneath and was chained arms and legs onto the table. Ken closed his eyes not wanting to look. The cult Dove ran believed the only true way to communicate with God was though sexual pleasure. As she was God's messenger on earth, it was her duty to communicate with God. As much as neither wanted to watch, they just couldn't take their eyes away.

One of the cloaked figures stepped forward and removed Dove's dress, while another pulled out a needle and injected the contents into Omi's arm. A prayer was spoken as the woman startled herself on top of Omi. He moved groaning slightly but there was no true response from the boy. He continued to lie there limply on the table. She began to do things that both men rather not to have ever seen. The teen only tried to fight her off once but stopped once one of the monks ejected something into the boy's arm causing his to lie still once more.

Dove paid little notice to whatever resistance Omi had given her, and continued with her part of the ritual. At least till wire somehow found its way around Dove's neck. Within a few moments, Dove had collapsed dead onto Omi.

It took the cult member's present a moment to realize what had really happened, but the six of them were quickly taken care of by Yohji as well. He searched the dead members and found a set of keys. He unlocked Omi's arms and legs from the chains binding him to the table and shoved Dove's now dead body off of the boy. The smoker jumped off the stage and proceeded to release Aya and Ken next.

"Damn it Yohji! Couldn't you of gotten here any sooner?" Ken shouted at him as his arms where released and his feet finally touched the floor once more.

"Sorry, I tried. It wasn't easy saving your asses alone." Yohji retorted at Ken.

"How is Omi?" Aya asked paying little attention to the fight.

Yohji remained silent as he glanced back over toward where Omi lay, curled into a ball shivering slightly. "Hard to say. I think he's in shock at the moment." Aya nodded picking up his sword and tossing Ken his own weapon, which had been left in front of them.

"Let's get him home and burn this place." Ken stated jumping onto the stage. He placed his hand on Omi's shoulder and tried looking into his eyes. He was only met by a silent, blank stare that didn't seem to recognize who or what he was looking at.

"Put him in this." Aya told Ken throwing him the white cloak Omi had been brought out in.

Ken did as Aya told him. He slipped Omi's arms into the sleeves and there was still little response from Omi. It was almost as if a rag doll had been replaced with Omi's body. Not even bothering to see if Omi would walk, Ken lifted him into his arms and passed him down the Yohji and jumped off the stage. Aya, on his way out, knocked over a few candles that had been placed on the stage. Soon, the curtains ignited and spread quickly through the building. By that time, the boys of Weiss began to drive away.

No doubt the incident would be ruled a ritual suicide by the police and news reporters. That didn't matter much though at the moment. The mission was complete.

* * *

Well, there is the start. I will try to update once every two weeks. It all depends on how busy I am, and when I can get enough time to type up the chapters. On paper I'm actually almost done the story though as I type it is being re-edited again then it goes to my beta reader then it comes back to me to get re-edited it...so it takes about two weeks. So thank you for reading and please review. It encourages me to type faster the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2: Waking In The Dark

Yeahs I'm back with another update. I'm liking this story despite how mean I am being to my favourite character. I have a habit of doing that.... Anyways I hope that everyone had a fin and safe holiday. Probably better than mine. I've been sick a few times, done something to my foot and really bored at parts.

Anyways just for the sake of making my life much easier, everyone has their own bathroom. This will make sense in a bit. There are so many versions of the boys' apartments anyways. What is another to the mix anyways? Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Das Kätzchen, Dass in der Dunkelheit Verloren Ging**

_Chapter 2: Waking In The Dark_

"Is he up yet? I've never known Omi to sleep in like this, I'm up before him even!" Youji stated to Ken taking a drag of his cigarette as well.

"What is more unusual is that fact that Aya let Omi sleep in and miss school. Called him in sick, too." Ken added glancing over at the redhead watering some plants near to the front. Noon was always the calm before the storm at the flower shop during weekdays. A few long minutes of silence passed and Ken spoke up once more. "I'll go check up on him." Youji only nodded at him as Ken left the shop and moved up to the living space above.

The door was closed but left unlocked, as it had been when they brought Omi home. Somehow he had fallen asleep on the drive home. He barely made any movement when Ken cleaned him up and put Omi to bed.

He turned the doorknob and stepped inside looking for the youngest member of their team. "Omi? Are you awake Omi?" he called out looking in. He didn't see Omi in his bed but soon found him kneeled over the toilet in his bathroom trying to throw up. Though it seemed however, what ever had been in his stomach and long since left it and he was currently more so dry heaving.

"Omi?" the ex-soccer player asked tentatively walking in. Omi sat pushed himself away and leaned back against the wall and turned to face Ken.

"Oh! Morning, Ken-kun." Omi greeted him with a weak smile across his face.

"More so afternoon." Youji is up before you today." Ken replied sitting down beside Omi.

"I didn't realize what time it was! That means that I'm late for school." The teen began to panic. Ken however, sat him back down again.

"Don't worry Omi. Aya called you in sick today." He said to his friend not looking much calmer, "Besides you seem barely able to stand and you look horrible. Then again a lot happened last night." Omi gave Ken a very puzzled look as if he wasn't sure what was being talked about exactly.

"What happened?"

"Don't you remember that crazy cult and that-" Ken paused, if Omi had forgotten it was probably a good thing. He didn't know how the boy could deal with knowing how some crazy woman had violated him. "You know what? Never mind, Omi. It isn't very important." Ken said standing up. "For now let's get you back to bed for now." Omi nodded weakly accepting Ken's hand to pull him up off the floor. He ended up having to almost carry him back to bed.

"Youji-kun is right. You do act like a mother hen at times Ken-hen." Omi joked as Ken tucked him back into bed making sure he was comfortable.

"You do the same for all of us when Youji and I are sick. You don't get sick often enough so enjoy it for now." He joked back. Omi nodded slowly in agreement, a smile still on his face. "I'll have Youji or Aya bring you something to eat later when I'm out. Is that ok?" Omi nodded again already drifting off to sleep.

Ken stayed and watched him for a few moments before leaving the room. Once he had, Omi's eyes opened again and he rolled onto his side curling into a ball under the covers.

"I do remember last night though." He whispered to the closed door. After a few minutes, Omi let sleep claim him though it was not restful.

"How's the chibi doing?" Youji asked as soon as Ken returned to the lower level.

"Sick," Ken, stated looking though the fridge, "When I checked up on him, he was trying to throw up."

"And now?"

"Asleep again. Whatever that needle they gave him messed Omi up. He looks like he might be going through withdrawal."

"That is what the drug is supposed to do." Aya stated from the doorway. "If you had read the mission report, then you would know that they gave it to all children so they would be dependant and more willing for the ceremonies."

Ken said nothing but stared for a few long seconds at the redhead. He lost the staring competition and walked back into the shop with his bottled drink.

Youji had just simply watched the exchange between the two and Ken leaving. He took one last drag from his cigarette before extinguishing it. "You have a way of taking all the fun out of things, don't you Aya?" he said teasingly then following Ken when Aya said nothing in response.

After he had gone, Aya went down to the basement to fill out the mission report that was normally Omi's job to do. Youji may joke that his heart was made from ice, but that didn't mean it still didn't beat. It was just no one ever cared to notice that he let it in his own way.

* * *

"No… sin is sin, and it's nothing good... but I'm not ashamed. It was something that just had to be done!" Omi, Dreamless Life (Dramatic Precious) 

Random quote I found while reading the translations. I liked it so I stuck it here. Really explians Omi-kun so well...

Thanks to:

RubyMoon: thanks for being the only one to review...I like reviews...I love them...

My friend know on Gaia as FLCLboy for being my beta reader. Please please Review! I love reviews!


	3. Chapter 3: Entering the Darkness

Sorry for being late to post. But last week was crazy with me helping out at SkateCanada Nationals. It was a blast but I'm glad its over too. You can only spend so many hours in an arena before you go crazy (not that I'm already there) and I spent 105 hours roughly in the JLC last week. Great fun. Now however it is time to get back to work so expect weekly updates probably on Sundays.

* * *

**Das Kätzchen, Dass in der Dunkelheit Verloren Ging**

_Chapter 3: Entering the Darkness_

Ken has stayed true to his word that Youji would bring him something to eat. The playboy went as far as to refuse to leave until Omi has consumed almost all of the thin soup Ken had left out for him.

Apparently, his absence had been noticed right away that afternoon when all the girls showed up at the store. A few had gone so far as to try and get passed Aya, figuring that Youji and Ken's promises to tell him their well wishes was not good enough and had to do it themselves. Aya had literally carried four girls out of the store when he caught them. Omi laughed a little, though he didn't feel much like laughing. But he didn't want to cause alarm to Youji.

When Ken came home from his kid's soccer game, he checked up on Omi. Omi acted as if he was asleep, not wanting to talk. He felt a hand on his forehead and Ken say something to himself about a fever, and then left the room.

Omi was pretty sure that even Aya checked up on him. He had heard the door open for a few moments, then close again with no one walking into the room. This he was sure was Aya, as he didn't think Aya would do any such thing as come into the room. For this, he was glad as Aya could probably tell he was not asleep.

The whole building became silent as its occupants and most of Tokyo went to sleep, but Omi could not. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Dove's face looking down upon him with lust filling her eyes. Eyes open or shut, he felt the now dead woman's hands caress his body. Deep in his heart he felt more. He felt heavy with defeat and weakness.

The feeling was worse then the nightmares of his kidnapping when he was younger. Then he didn't know how to fight, but now it was a different story. He knew how to fight. He knew how to defend himself, yet it had all been for nothing. He was once again taken against his will. Deep in his mind, Omi felt weak, dirty and a failure to Weiss. Somehow he didn't know if he could be clean of all that ever again

line break

The next day was a Saturday, and with the shop open and all the high school fan girls not in class, the shop was as busy as it always was. Omi insisted that he couldn't stay in bed for a second day and that they would need his help. After an hour, Omi was able to convince Ken to at least do 'light' work in the flower shop. The moment Omi showed his face in the shop, girls who had heard that he had been sick the day before swarmed him. Omi was suddenly tense as one girl threw her arms around the teen. He did not like the intrusion of his personal space at all. He wanted no one to touch him in such an intimate way as the girl was touching him now. He was extremely relieved when the oldest of the four, Youji, had removed her off of him with ease and pushed him into the back room.

"You all right, Omi?" was the first thing the playboy asked as soon as the door was closed.

"Hai, Youji-kun." The teen replied quickly. He might of replied a little too quickly as Youji gave him a suspicious look over his sunglasses. "Really, Youji-kun! I suppose Ken-kun was right about how I shouldn't work today as I was so sick yesterday."

The playboy let out a sigh, "Whatever you say, Omi. Go back to bed and I'll let Ken and Aya know, even though the girls will know sooner." He joked, ruffling Omi's blonde hair.

"Thank you, Youji-kun." Omi said leaving the room. In the kitchen, he could hear the girls already noticing his disappearance. He swore you couldn't get anything past them at times. At the moment, though, he just could not stand to be around them. Pass this dirt on his skin to them. He also didn't need more hands touching him then there already was, ones of the dead woman who had taken so much from him in a matter of moments.

Omi found himself back in his room, sitting on the floor in front of him. In one hand, there was one of his darts. His other hand has the sleeve pulled up to expose the skin. He couldn't explain his actions, but when the point met skin, the hands disappeared at the slight pain he felt. The teen then cut another line into the skin and watched as the blood covered his skin. He stashed the dart away underneath his bed, between the board and mattress, and then lay down to sleep. Finally without the hands touching him he could do so, without any nightmares for the moment.

* * *

Well there you go, and now to the reviewers...

Mikiya2200: Yeah I know, I thought it was interesting to have Youji save everyone for once. I kept debating whether it would be him or Aya joining Ken being chained to a wall while it happened and it was easier to do Aya and not Youji. And Aya does care for them all in his own way. He does give little hints now and then in the series but nothing real open.

RubyMoon: You probably right, I could probably do much much better. All my stuff is crap. I am very self consious when it comes to my work. But I would like to know excatly how I can do better?

All reviews welcomes. I love reviews, so please send them!


	4. Chapter 4: Hiding in the Dark

Sorry this chapter is a bit late in posting. Everything got crazy last week with exams, me trying to make sure I was caught up in my subjects after missing a week of school, then I was sick for a day. You know, fun stuff. Anyways I'm off this week so I should have no problems in getting chapter 5 up on Sunday, maybe even chapter 6 if I'm in a good mood and have the time. Life is so busy for teenager these days.

**

* * *

**

**Das Kätzchen, Dass in der Dunkelheit Verloren Ging**

_Chapter 4: Hiding in the Dark_

So Omi cut his wrists. He experimented with other places a few times, his ankles, abdomen; less noticeable places that he could cut and wear a t-shirt without anyone seeing the marks. Winter was coming upon Tokyo, however and he returned to his wrists and allowed for the excuse of the cold weather to explain why he wore only long sleeved shirts.

He hated to admit it, but he was becoming an addict. He honestly did think about telling the others about his cutting, and that he remembered what had been done to him. By that time, the event had been erased from the oldest member of Weiss' mind and the teen didn't even think that they would remember it if he brought it up. He was alone in his pain and suffering; lost in the dark.

It wasn't that bad. He had his knife to keep him company. With each new cut, it was all he could do to keep away the hands that still tried to caress his body constantly and at night fend off the nightmares that threatened to overtake him. Or maybe it already had? What did it matter; as another line was made across his wrist and red blood came to the surface. Only his blood could cover the filth he saw on his skin. Only his blood, not the blood of the beasts he continued to kill.

Life was back to normal, selling flowers by day and killing by night. The only thing that his teammates noticed and talked about was the hacker's sudden behaviour change around girls. He couldn't stand to be around them for them to be touching him. To put it simply, he did not trust them. They all had that look of lust and want in their eyes when they looked at the teen. It unnerved him greatly, it was easiest just to avoid the opposite sex whenever possible. Thus, when working in the shop he stayed in the back, or always ran the deliveries.

Ken had brought this up with Youji only once while they were manning the flower shop alone. Omi was off doing deliveries and Aya…. Aya just wasn't there at the moment.

"Is it normal for him to be acting like this? He never seemed to mind the swarms before, but now he seems to be avoiding almost any girl. Won't never stand near Manx when she comes around."

"It is normal for victims of rape to have some kind of reaction afterwards, Ken." Youji responded lighting a cigarette. "Every victim reacts differently. No one is the same when it comes to this."

"Still, all the girls from his fan club are starting to threaten a riot if he doesn't at least walk through the shop sometime soon. I don't know, Youji. Something worries me."

"Give the kid sometime, Ken. He isn't Superman or something." Youji joked taking a drag of his cigarette.

"True, but he said he forgot what happened. If that is true, then why does he avoid women so much as if he is afraid they might do something to him?" Ken stated, sitting up straighter on his stool looking directly at Youji as the older male exhaled smoke from his lungs.

"That is probably a subconscious reaction that also surpassed the memories of his rape. Somewhere in his head, Omi probably doesn't understand it either. But it is the subconscious mind's job to protect so he isn't questioning his actions."

Ken gave Youji a look as if to say, "Where the hell did that come from?" The player only laughed as the door opened and a woman in her 20's stepped inside. Youji stood up turning his attention away from Ken and onto the woman putting his charms to work. The ex-soccer player could only sigh watching Youji try to seduce this woman.

A few minutes later, there were the sounds of Omi's return from doing deliveries. He called out to Ken something about going to do some homework and Ken let him go. No matter what Youji said, he was still worried about the teen. Something wasn't exactly right.

* * *

Awe, I only got one review last time. Oh well, probably proof that my writting sucks. Meh, my Gundam Wing betareader always told me to write for myself frist and others second. Otherwise none of my ideas were going to get onto paper...probably right too. Anyways... 

Omi-kun - I suppose if you like getting rape. Bit more angst here at the start. There is a lot a bit later but for the time being I don't know. But you are right. Omi angst and probably Ken angst are the best out of the Weiss boys. SchuSchu angst is pretty good too. Thank you for the review.

And please please review. Even if it just, "I read it. Its horrible" I don't care...well I do a little. Constructive critism is always welcomes. Flames will be used to light Youji's ciggs.


	5. Chapter 5: Knife in the Dark

Well, everyone seems to be enjoying the Omi torture... Thats good. I think... For me its a lot of head banging, for Omi is my favourite Weiss boy and yet I am torturing him so much. Anyways storytime now so, enjoy your Omi torture.**

* * *

**

**Das Kätzchen, Dass in der Dunkelheit Verloren Ging**

_Chapter 5: Knife in the Dark _

Omi sat alone at his desk, his homework finished and stacked neatly on an end to be put in his backpack later. Setting down his pencil, he pushed away from the desk to open the top drawer. Rooting through to the back, he pulled out a pocket knife, than shut the drawer again. Knives he had found were the easiest things to use for cutting. They hide easy, no one would inquire as to why he now had a razor and never shaved and he needed his darts for missions.

Holding the knife he could feel ghostly hands begin to touch him once more. Pulling back his sleeve, he ran his figures lightly over the scabs that had transformed his smooth, soft skin into rough and uneven skin from the constant abuse of his cutting. Omi opened the blade and pressed onto the skin so the blood would rise to the surface. He watched it feeling the hands begin to fade away once more. He poised the blade again into his skin, his rush of ecstasy flowing through his veins. When all of a sudden, he heard someone's voice:

"Omi? You in there?"

He hissed at the sound of Ken's voice calling out to him. The sudden action had startled him. The hacker had snapped and tensed his head up as well, pressing the blade deeper into his skin. It drew much more blood then he normally did and if left untreated would bleed though his shirt and his three-team mates would probably notice straight away and begin to question where the blood had come from.

"Omi?" the second youngest male of Weiss called out again knocking on the door as well not yet opening it.

"Ye-yes Ken-kun?" Omi stammered praying to whatever gods may exist that Ken did not walk in.

"Manx is here with a mission." He said though the door.

"Thanks. I'll be right down, Ken-kun." Omi called back quickly. Ken said a quick "Ok" and Omi could hear his steps moving away from the door and towards the stairs. Quickly he put the blade away, making a mental note to clean it later, and went into his bathroom. There he found gauze and wrapped it tight around the bleeding wrist. It hurt as he had wrapped it so tight, but the circulation would still flow and the pain would keep her hands away, so he didn't mind.

Standing off the floor, the teen looked hard into the mirror at the face staring back at him. For a moment, he considered taking the bandage off and leaving the blood to leak through so that he could let his friends know his pain. Then, he fought the urge to hit himself for thinking such a thought. They would not understand why he did it. They would start preaching about how stupid, worthless and idiotic he was for doing such a thing, so he let it be. They would never understand.

"You coming at all, Chibi?" He heard Youji shout out from the lower level.

Omi gave a last glance in the mirror, replacing his hollow eyes and expressionless face with his mask of always being happy and hyper. How could they all be so dense? How were they able to not see through him and not know what was going on in his head? Omi knew he had lost at least 5 pounds since that night, unable to eat much and he could tell that his arms were slowly becoming thinner. How were they able to not see anything? Or was his mask so effective, that there was nothing to assume that anything was wrong? That he was the same old Omi he had always been?

No. He couldn't tell them. It was pointless. They knew nothing and it was for the best, even if he should end up dying. It would be better than being a burden upon the rest of his team.

"Hai! I'm coming, Youji-kun!"

* * *

The mission they received from Persia was not an unusual one for them. A company president had the second life of a drug lord and was using the money he got from the drug trade to support the Takatori family. Recently, he had also been luring in children to act as drug runners and where winding up dead a day later. With his money and relation to the Takatori family, the police couldn't do anything about it. And thus, Persia had ordered his death, as well as two board members that were heavily involved in the drug operation. 

After Manx had left, the men of Weiss reviewed the information that Kritiker had obtained and looked for the best opportunity to get all three at once. Luckily, they would all be together for two nights and the company office. Thus, the date was set for the dark beasts to die.

* * *

There you all go some more Omi torture. I'm so so mean to my favourite character starts banging head on desk Owwie... I really should stop doing that. Anyways, I'm surpised no one has asked me what the title means or maybe you all went to a translator and figured it out that way. I just asked a friend in Germany what the title should be in German. It means "The Kitten Who Got Lost in the Dark if I remeber correctly. Now for the mailbag! 

_Omi-kun_ -I'm sorry that my chapters aren't that long. Really there isn't much I can do. What comes out comes out and that is that. I blame my muses cause I would love to write longer chapters but these ones are averaging at about 800 words. I'm working on some later chapters and they are about 1000 words but sadly that seems to be the biggest chapters for me.

_defangel_ - I'll keep going. I've always maintained to write for myself first and others second, cause if I didn't nothing would get out there. Thank you for the support and please don't cry!

_DreamToThis _-You can hug Omi as much as you want jsut don't strangle him to death please! I need him to finish the story, but trust me you'll be wanting to huge him more by the end.

_Mikiya2200_ - Yes it is very common reaction for rape victims to shy away from the other sex or the same sex depending on the type of rape. I did some research on it...in my physcology class none the less but I did it! And he does need a hug. There is a reason why they aren't reaching out to him, remember they think this is normal and he will grow out of it. They aren't worring yet...

So please review again and thank you for the support! Till next time...


	6. Chapter 6: Too Deep, Into The Darkness

I'm kinda sad. Didn't get any reviews last time around. I love reviews. Allows me to know what everyone thinks about my story... anyways here is the next chapter. And it is longer then the rest. Most will be from now on.**

* * *

**

**Das Kätzchen, Dass in der Dunkelheit Verloren Ging**

_Chapter 6: In too Deep, Into The Darkness_

"The target has been eliminated. I'm coming back down."

"Understood, Bombay. Everyone will meet in the first floor lobby." Abyssinian replied though the Commlink.

Bombay sighed as he took one last glance at the dead drug lord, darts stuck in his rib cage and head. Would they ever learn? He highly doubted that the dark beasts of the world ever would, he thought as he left the room. He retraced his steps back towards the elevator, not in any rush to get back to the others. If they wanted him to hurry, Youji or Aya would tell him too over the Commlink and until they said anything he was content with his current speed.

He was too caught up in his thoughts to hear the slow footsteps behind him.

"Well, well. If it isn't a little kitten, out for some fun."

Omi stopped dead and turned around with darts in hand, facing the redhead of Schwartz. "What are you doing here, Mastermind?" he hissed looking right at the other.

"Oh nothing. I was in the neighbourhood and found some interesting minds to play with." He replied dodging the darts Omi threw at him with ease. "Especially your mind, little Bombay." Mastermind added coming up behind the teen and drawing his arms around the smaller boy. In an instant, the archer's body froze and he dropped his crossbow as well, feeling a knife at the back of his neck.

The radio in his ear was removed and turned off by Schuldig, removing any chances of contacting the other members of his team for help. He felt and heard the knife slide down his back, tearing his jacket in two and taking away the few darts that were left. The youngest Weiss suddenly felt very naked with his arms open to the air.

"My, my. Haven't we been a busy little kitten." He heard the German speak as he lifted one of Omi's arms to inspect the cuts. Whether or not it was in his head or spoken out he could not tell, as his body was frozen with fear as the other male's hand began to fall down his body.

He knew as soon as the hand slipped beneath his shorts and boxers it was going to happen all over again.

'You know even have to be a telepath or clairvoyant to know what I am about to do, do you?' Omi heard Mastermind's voice. He closed his eyes for an instant and suddenly he could see and feel Dove above him, raping him once more as if it was the real thing. It was so real.

'From now on you will never be clean! No one will want to touch you! You are dirty, filthy and stained in blood!' The voice continued.

The teen felt himself being pressed up against the wall but at the same time it wasn't a wall, for Dove was there. He was lost to reality and the mast of minds manipulated it so that the memory and the present became one. The pleasure of what Schuldig doing to the youngest Weiss was so great. He enjoyed the pain he was causing and it hadn't even gotten to the so-called "good stuff" yet.

"Already you are a burden to them! The little kid that they always have to save! You are weak! Unable to do anything to stop others from violating you! Pathetic!" The redhead didn't know which was better, the fact that Bombay took everything to be true in such a state, or the pleasure he would be giving himself as he dropped the boy's shorts and boxers.

Omi remained still and motionless. Too deep in shock, too deep into the memory and words that Mastermind has put into his head. Tears were the only reaction he was able to manifest. He didn't want it. He didn't want any of it. He didn't want it before, and he didn't want it now. What difference did it make anyways now? He was already soiled. What would be the difference after this? He felt the German's words taking their slow effect on the boy.

Schuldig thrust himself into the teen, somewhat disappointed in that he didn't scream with the force. Inside the boy, however, it was obvious he knew what was going on and the torment was just as good as if he had screamed. He pushed in and out, harder each time, breaking something inside Omi, tears flowing faster than they had been before.

With one last thrust, he spilt himself into the teen and withdrew both body and mind. Omi collapsed to the floor, bloody from the telepath opening the cuts on his wrists, as well as adding a few nicks when he cut off the boy's jacket. He was also very, very broken.

Mastermind pressed the down button on the elevator and drew Bombay's shorts up once more, not carrying for all the blood. When the doors opened, he threw Omi inside as well as the torn jacket and crossbow and finally pressing the Floor 1 button to take him down.

'Remember this! From now on, you will never, ever be clean! You will be forever tainted and weak! Always remember that Weiss!' Schulding told the boy as the doors closed and the elevator began to descend downwards.

It had been a very enjoyable night for himself. Sadly it hadn't been for the other party.

linebreak

"That's it, I'm going to go look for him." Siberian stated, looking at the mounted clock once again. It had been 30min with no response whatsoever from Bombay when they tried to contact him.

As he began to move towards the stairs, Balinese called out, "Wait. It's coming down!" The three stood at the ready, watching the numbers count down from the top floor to the ground floor lobby, ready for whatever the open doors might reveal to them. However, they were far from ready from the sight that they saw.

"Omi!" Ken exclaimed, looking at the bloodied teen. It wasn't the blood that surprised him, and the rest as he could hear their gasps, but it was that all the blood was Omi's own flowing from the cuts on his arms. Most of them appeared to be old ones reopened again.

"Sorry…. I'm….. late," the teen managed to say before collapsing into the ground.

Ken rushed to his friend's side while Youji held the elevator doors open with his foot. Ken swore picking his friend up and noticing the blood on the back of his shorts. Aya must have noticed it as well for he spoke to Ken.

"There isn't much we can do. We've already lingered too long and he can be anywhere in the building, even out of it by now." Ken just stared at him.

"He's right Ken, we better get him home and all that bleeding stopped as well." Ken only nodded lifting Omi up and carrying him away.

The ride back to the flower shop was made in complete silence. All three wondering how the hell it could of happened and how they failed to see the signs of the youngest cutting. It was a devastating day for Weiss.

* * *

First thing frist: DON'T ASK ME HOW THIS HAPPENED! Cause really, I don't know. It wasn't in the orginal plans. I was such sitting and writting in French class one day and then suddenly this chapter just seemed to... happen. I swear on my cat's life that is what happened and I love that cat to death.

So now Weiss know about Omi's cutting. What will happen next?

Please please, pretty please review. I love all reviews. Reviews make me happy. Make me want to type when I should be doing school work. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Broken Masks

Before I get this chapter started I wanted to say something about Omi's cutting and cutting in general. First and foremost: Don't do it! I used mostly my own personal battle with cutting for this work, and it is addicting. It is very addicting. I still do it to this day almost four years after I started. I've gotten to the point were I don't cut the skin (the edge of plastic rulers work well for that), but I still do it. I don't want to but I do. When you start you think you can stop, and when you want to stop you find you can't. So please, please don't ever start. I know I don't know you, and will never really know outside of reviews (unless I talk to you on MSN or something), but please. Just don't ever start.

With that said and done, enjoy the next chapter. And sorry for the delay. Life is too busy and I just don't seem able to concentrate on typing the chapters up. Internet too tempting I suppose. Should find a way to disconnect it so I actually work instead of talking on forums like I normally do.

**

* * *

**

**Das Kätzchen, Dass in der Dunkelheit Verloren Ging**

_Chapter 7: Broken Masks_

There was a sense déjà vu when he opened his eyes. Omi once again found himself back in his room, staring at the ceiling, memories slowly flowing back as the bliss of sleep vanished. Last time he had made a mad dash to the bathroom to throw up. This time there wasn't that urge. Instead, it was the urge to see his spilt blood. Pain to hide the true pain he felt.

Omi sat up ignoring any pain he felt below, focusing instead on his need to cut. His one knife in the nightstand was gone, as was the pocketknife in his desk. All of his weapons stashed away in his closet were missing as well.

"You won't find anything." Omi turned slowly to face Ken who has spoken, closing the closet door. The hacker only then took notice of the white gauze wrapped neatly around his wrists.

So they now knew his secret then. Of course, someone would have had to clean him up after blacking out. Goodness knows how much of his own blood he was covered in when he collapsed. It was just about time that someone figured it all out.

"I figured that." Omi responded to Ken sitting back down on his bed. He drew his legs to his chest and resting his head on his knees so he didn't have to look at Ken.

"Why did you start?" The youngest assassin flinched slightly at the sound of Youji's voice. The playboy's voice had been forceful and demanding, which scared Omi. He was not used hearing Youji use that tone towards him.

The archer didn't bother to look to see if Aya has joined the _talk_ as well, considering the other two were already in his room. Instead he gave a slight shrug of his shoulders in reply.

"It kept her hands away. It kept her from always touching me," Omi added quietly, barely audible to the others in the room.

"Her? Who are you talking about, Omi?" Ken asked with concern filling his voice.

"Her."

"You mean Dove, don't you Omi?" Aya stated calmly. The boy inhaled sharply and nodded slowly. There was no use in denying the truth any longer; it might as well all come out now. At the same time Omi fought to keep his tears form falling. He already looked pathetic enough at the moment he figured.

"Why didn't you tell us then, Omi?" the soccer player questions. "We would of done anything to try and help you. You should know this by now." He reached out to place a hand on his friend's shoulder soon realizing it was a mistake to do so. Needless it was a huge mistake to do so.

The moment his hand made contact the teen lashed out shouting, "Let go of me! Don't touch me!"

Ken took a step back to give his friend the space he demanded as well out of shock. He took a quick glance at Youji and Aya, who seemed just as surprised by the other's sudden outburst as he was. Well, Aya looked as surprised as Aya got, but there did seem to be a genuine expression of concern seen faintly on his features.

"We are only trying to help you, Omi." Youji spoke calmly while Omi continued to remain curled into a ball on the bed.

"Just please leave me alone," the blonde haired boy asked looking each member in the room in the eyes so they could see for themselves the tears falling down his face. He then turned his head away in shame, lying down so his back faced his team rolling up again into a ball. "Just leave me alone." He pleaded.

The ex-soccer player took a hesitant step forward before he caught Youji shaking his head slowly telling him not to bother. Ken took a step back as the other two left. He left as well, taking one last glance at the Omi and sighed as he watched him curl into a tight ball and drew the covers over his head to protect himself from the world.

Linebreak

"I can't believe I didn't see signs of this sooner!"

Omi had been cutting under their noses for at least a month, while they all thought that the teen had simply forgotten. Worst of all, it had been him saying all along not to worry. The kid was just having a natural reaction after being raped.

"Don't put so much blame on yourself, Youji. None of us thought that Omi remembered." Ken stated, coming into the kitchen taking a seat across from Youji while Aya remained standing in the doorway.

Youji pulled out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling deeply before releasing the smoke. "He always has that fucking smile on. With him smiling, you don't think that something might be wrong, even in the slightest." The oldest man of Weiss stressed bringing down his other hand, without the cigarette, onto the table frustrated.

"It's because we don't want to think that anything is wrong," Aya stated, speaking up through the growing tension in the room. "If Omi is alright and smiling, we all are alright."

No one said anything. Aya was right though. For someone who didn't talk much, he certainly knew exactly what to say.

There was a long silence. Youji finished one cigarette and lit another one as soon as it was done. Neither Ken nor Aya felt like telling him off for lighting another so quickly, which was Omi's special job….

"What are we going to do now? We just can't let Omi continue," Ken said breaking the silence in the room.

Youji took another long and deep drag, releasing a huge sigh as well. Now the real conversation as to what to do with Omi needed to be sorted out.

"I don't know if there is much we can do about it." Youji said, "The most we can really do is keep an eye on him and make sure that Omi doesn't have a chance to cut himself. Really, that is all we can do 'till he opens up and talks about it."

"So in other words, Omi needs to be removed from Weiss."

"We could still use his computer skills, Aya. I'm just saying that until he becomes more mentally stable, we don't give him any weapons that he could hide on us and start cutting again." Youji told the redhead. He hated to say it though; the way the conversation was going was starting to make the blonde haired hacker and archer of Weiss more like an object and not so much a person.

"But that could take a long time, Youji! Especially after last night I'm worried that it might only get worse being raped a second time." Ken raised his voice slightly to the older blonde.

"I'm sorry, but there really isn't much we can do."

"We are trained to kill rapists and rescue victims, not deal with the victims reactions afterwards." Once again Aya had hit the nail on the head. There was another long moment of silence. It was Aya who spoke up again saying, "I'll contact Manx and let her know our situation. She can work something out." He then left the room leaving Ken and Youji alone.

After several minutes, Ken got up and with some persuasion, got Youji to help him open up the shop despite it being Omi's shift really. None of them ever heard the footsteps from the above floor.

Omi had listened to the whole conversation, well most of it anyways. He has sat at the top of the stairs leading down into the kitchen. Hearing everyone leave the room, Omi pulled himself up with the aid of the banister.

"They shouldn't waste their time on me," he said to himself returning to his room and grabbing a fresh set of clothes.

In the bathroom, he turned on the water as hot as he could bare and stepped in letting the water flow over his body. However, no amount of scrubbing or water could wash away the filth he saw covering him.

_I'm dirty._

* * *

Well, thats now 7 chapters down and three more to go. Not a terribly long story, but I can only drag out Omi torture for so long. I'm currently starting to work on another story that will be hopefully longer, and Omi centred again, because...well. I like Omi and find him fun to write. And easier than the rest of Weiss.

DearmingToThis: Your right about angst and general character tourture. Without suffering like what I'm putting Omi though, there would be nothing for us to write. Glad you are liking it, I've banged my head on the desk a few times over it.

Omi-Tak: Thanks for the review...though I does help me as a writer to know what made my story pretty good.

Reviews always welcomed, and greatly loved. Please let me know that I'm not some failure as an author.


	8. Chapter 8: Deeper into the Darkness

**Das Kätzchen, Dass in der Dunkelheit Verloren Ging**

_Chapter 8: Deeper Into the Darkness_

Within a few days of Weiss discovering Omi's self-mutilation, rules seemed to be made and it was understood though there was no discussion on their making. First, was that no one was to touch Omi. A bubble of personal space has formed around him that no one dared enter. There had been one or two accidents in which his space had been invaded. It had ended up in the teen locking himself in his room till the next morning, with large bags under his eyes from nightmares not letting the boy sleep.

Next, was that he couldn't handle any sharp object unless someone was standing over him watching every movement so that nothing would get by the older Weiss members. He had fooled them once and they would be damned if it happened again. Omi was barred from taking part in missions outside of gathering information on the target and all weapons were removed from their normal place so that he might have no chance of finding them. The fan girls that frequented the flower shop were already well adjusted to the teen not being seen in the shop. Ken took over doing deliveries, again so that Omi could remain under the three's watchful eyes. The only time he wasn't watched was when he was at school.

They wanted to keep somewhat of a normal profile, so the teen went to school. Dropped off in the mornings by Ken or Aya and later picked up by one of the two or Youji, depending what time the playboy woke up. They did ask him if he wanted to go back to school at the least. He only nodded and disappeared back into the sanctuary of his room.

Then Omi stopped. It became almost like he died but his heart didn't know, so it kept beating. Ken and Youji both convinced Aya into pulling him out of school using the excuse of a family crisis. Someday he was going to run out of aunts and uncles, but for now he had at least two left before they came up for a new excuse. It was necessary however, as much as they hated to pull him out. School was the only normal thing he really did. But Omi has stopped functioning. There was no life in his blue eyes. They had been replaced by a dark void that showed no emotion whatsoever.

They tried to talk to him, to get him to open up, but he only dwelled deeper and deeper inside his head. There was little anyone could do. They did not hear the voices he did, they didn't even know of them, haunting him constantly.

The voices were worse at night when the whole city went to sleep and it was still and quiet. Omi could hear Mastermind whispering away in the depths of his mind. He could feel the hands of Dove caressing his body endlessly and it wouldn't stop. He willed them both to stop and go away. They wouldn't. The two merely continued ignoring the boy's pleas.

'You are weak and filthy, little kitten. Not only defiled once by a woman, but by a man as well.'

"No. Stop it, please stop."

'Beautiful, is he not?' Dove whispered in the darkness tracing her hands along his body. 'Perfect. Absolutely perfect.'

"Don't. Please stop touching me." He asked the ghosts in his mind, retreating deeper under the covers of his bed, curling into a fetal position. It did nothing, however, to make the two rapists disappear. What was the point of even trying to make them disappear? It was as pathetic as his team trying to help him.

Omi knew his teammates were trying to help him as best they could. Deep down he knew they were, however their attempts of getting him to open up were lousy at best. Ken and Youji saying that they were there for him, they knew and understood how he felt. What bullshit in his head. How could they even begin to understand how he felt when he himself didn't understand how he felt? His mind was on overload. Nothing made sense, it was all too much; the voices, the hands.

He really didn't know how much more he could take.

The redhead of Schwartz was right. He was weak. Weiss was only wasting their time on him.

Linebreak

Despite the internal situation of Weiss, they were still being given missions that needed to be completed. Youji groaned as he slowly climbed the stairs heading to his room, thankful to whatever gods that his wire only needed a clean now and then, and not the effort it took Ken and Aya to clean up after a mission. Tonight's assignment hadn't been a difficult, or an unusual one. The only real problem was that after the guards were taken out, it took almost two and-a-half hours for their target to show up. Two hours later than they were expecting him. This was added onto the three hours that they had already been away and the hour it took Weiss to get back home again. That made it six hours that Omi had been left alone, if Youji did his math right.

It wasn't so much the fact that he was worried about what the youngest member might do while they were away. The boy seemed lifeless, barely able to do almost anything unless someone told him to do it.

Reaching the second floor, Youji began walking towards his room past Omi's nearly slipping in a puddle of water that has formed in front of the teen's bedroom door. Youji was somewhat curious as to why there was water on the floor, and figured it was best to find out the problem now then let the whole downstairs be flooded by the morning.

He opened the door, not turning on the overhead light, as the bathroom light was on and gave him enough light to see. There was the sound of running water coming from the bathroom as well as more water on the floor. The playboy walked in to turn off the tap, however he suddenly stopped cold in his tracks.

"Shit, Omi."

He could hear a voice call his name, but at the same time, he couldn't hear. His vision was nothing more than a blur of colours with no real shape. The only sense he could register with his clouded mind was feeling. He could feel the heaviness of his clothes in the water, but that too began to fade as he felt hands grabbing at him. Then there was the feeling of regret over what he had done, though he couldn't think of what that was.

"Sorry." He whispered letting the darkness claim his tired body and mind. Everything became black.

* * *

Nothing really to say. Not many reviews. Makes me sad. The only review I got last week was for a story I wrote when I frist got on Better than nothing I suppose or maybe everyone is busy. Who knows. Drop me a review. I'll love it. I'll probably be late for the next update cause life is going to be crazy from tomorrow till March Break but I'm almost done chapter 9 typing it then chapter 10 and I'm done. I'm also working on two new stories. Hope to get them typed up soon, or start. The frist chapters haven't even been written fully yet. 


	9. Chapter 9: Waking in the Grey

Sorry for the somewhat long delay. Life got busy, very busy. Still is really, I should probably be doing a history essay due this wednesday (rough draft at least). However thoughI thought I should update then go work on it or something, or keep reading side b scans.

Anyways, I'm going to Montreal in about two weeks and my goal is to have this all finished and done with before I go. This should be able to happen depending on I don't have to write any more essays between now and the end of May (I have about four currently). So yeah. That is my goal and I hope to make it. Till then enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Das Kätzchen, Dass in der Dunkelheit Verloren Ging**

_Chapter 9: Waking in the Grey_

The room was very bright, and very white in colour. The window's curtains were drawn back, letting in all the sunlight of a late afternoon sun.

"Welcome back to the living." Omi turned his head sharply to look at the female who had spoken. He found a nurse sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Your friends have been worried about you," she continued, "Even brought you some lovely flowers," gesturing towards the other side of the bed, where there sat an arrangement of flowers. Omi fought back tears that threatened to fall.

"They said that they had to go but they'll be back later." She continued, pushing a button on the bed next to the pillow. "You probably aren't going to talk to me, are you?" she questioned sitting back down again. Omi was glad about the distance between himself and the nurse.

He still didn't reply to her. What did he have to say to a complete stranger? Especially one who probably thought he was a coward and a failure.

"If you need anything, someone will be in the room at all times." The woman said to him.

The blond hacker kept his silence and merely turned his head away towards the window. He hated her smile, her cheerful voice. How the hell could she be so happy? She was gone soon enough, however, to his relief. A male nurse replaced her, this time actually introducing himself as Sho. He said nothing to him, and he made no comment towards the boy. He simply opened up his newspaper and began reading it.

After sometime had passed and the skyline was starting to become a pale orange, Omi worked up the courage to actually look at his wrists. There wasn't much to see, as they were wrapped in heavy gauze attached to a padded cardboard spilt. He attempted to lift his arms up but they were so heavy. It took him that to realize how heavy his whole body really felt.

Sho caught Omi's movements. "It's so you don't try and rip the stitches out." He informed the boy.

Omi shot him a look as best as he could manage. He would have said something, but his voice did not seem to be with him at the moment. His mind was still cloudy from the loss of blood, but Sho seemed to get the message anyways.

"Listen kid, if you want to die, then that is your business. You can go jump in front of the first car you see when you get out of here. That is none of my business." He paused, leaning in closer as Omi shifted away to create some space, not liking anyone close to him. Sho continued, "Just think about this while you keep on willowing in self pity. Each day, I see people come through here, knowing they won't come out. They know that they are as good as dead and they don't want to die. They would give just about anything to be in your shoes, knowing they would live. Consider yourself lucky you have people around you that give enough of a damn to call an ambulance at 3 in the morning. Most people aren't half as lucky."

The two held a long stare for a few minutes before the nurse went back to his paper and Omi to his window. Below, there was the sound of an ambulance pulling up to the hospital, sirens a blare. It hurt his head, all of the noise. He did however think about it. He thought about the person that was probably in there, on the verge of death, the people he had killed, blood on his hands. And for all he thought, for all the thinking he did, he still couldn't think of why he was lucky to still be breathing.

* * *

Saraya - Thank you for the support and I remembered to email you! Feel proud...I often don't remember stuff like that. 

MikaSamu - It is kinda dark isn't it? But writting dark can be fun...one has to admitt character torture can be fun. It's mean, and I have banged my head on the desk a few times but when its all said and done. Makes for a good story.

DeamingToThis - Yes, no reviews sucks big time. Sadly I have read your current story. Like it very much but I haven't had much time to review. Currently I'm only about to read and review GuiltyRed's stories, and really; You can't just nto review of those. They are amazing.

So hopefully I can update next weekend and the final chapter after that. Till then, ja ne. And please. I loves the reviews.


	10. Chapter 10: Holding On By A Thread

I really hate to say this, but the last chapter won't be up before I go away. At best, it will be at my beta reader while I'm away. I've been far, far to busy to type up the last page or so over the past week. Therefore I am sorry, but it should be up when I get back, at the lastest by my birthday. If it isn't feel free to find me and pitchfork me! But be nice...I'm tickleish.

* * *

**Das Kätzchen, Dass in der Dunkelheit Verloren Ging**

_Chapter 10: Holdingon by aThread_

"Good to see you're finally awake, Omi. You scared the shit out of all us." Ken greeted Omi fairly cheerfully. Aya and Youji hadn't come to see him, just Ken.

"I'll be down at the nurse's station. Just page the station when you want to leave, and don't leave till someone shows up. Understood?" Sho drilled the brunette like Ken probably did his kids in drills. Ken nodded a yes and he left closing the door behind him.

Ken sat down next to his teammate's bed, releasing a sigh as he sat. The boy in the bed seemed to refuse to even acknowledge the other's presence in the room. "I'm fine if you don't want to talk, but will you at least look at me, Omi?" he asked looking at his younger teammate. He hadn't noticed it before, probably because of the clothes he wore, but Omi had lost some weight and looked so much frailer lying on the bed.

"Omi? Please, just look at me," begged the ex-soccer player leaning in closer, hoping for a response. Finally he had got one and Omi turned his head towards him and he was taken aback. Instead of the voidless eyes that the soccer player had become used to, they were filled with emotion. The void had been replaced with hurt, betrayal and suffering. They were far, far from being the lively blue eyes that the girls who swarmed the Koneko always seemed to melt every time they saw him.

Ken remained speechless and Omi turned back towards the window, watching a flock of birds fly past. There was nothing but silence in the room as Ken sat there for an hour watching the sunset outside. There was an overhead page stating that visiting hours where over and for all visitors to leave. Ken stood up to leave, saying a quick good bye to Omi. However, on standing the blonde haired teen reached out and as best he could, held onto Ken's sleeve as he leaned to press the nurse call button.

"Don't go," was the entire broken boy said in explanation for his sudden actions.

"But I have to, Omi. Visiting hours is over. You don't want me getting into trouble, or something?" He reasoned with the boy. The eyes nonetheless won him over into staying and he sat back down, Omi still holding onto the sleeve. Ken let him. "If I get in trouble though, I'm going to blame it all on you." He joked hoping to get a smile at least. He couldn't remember when Omi had last smiled. A soft thank you was all he got and he took it as something of a good sign. At least he was talking.

Sho came back and left again learning about Ken wanting to stay. The floor was understaffed and they could use him elsewhere instead of sitting around on suicide watch. The nurse said he would tell the nursing station and security so they wouldn't try and kick him out, and then left shutting the door. Ken called home so that Aya or Youji wouldn't kick his ass when he got home and not have called.

When Ken had resettled himself, he allowed Omi to hold onto his sleeve again. He tried to go for hands, but the younger shied away from that almost immediately, taking hold of the shirtsleeve.

"Why am I alive?" he asked after another long period of silence.

"Youji found you when we came home," was Ken's answer.

* * *

_Ken and Aya were in the basement, making sure all their equipment was cleaned and safely stored away so that Omi would not have a chance to get at it. Personally, Ken found it stupid to do such a thing. Omi acted as if the life force was sucked out of him. It scared all of them, though they said nothing about it. The kid could barely go to the washroom by himself without being told to. Only Youji kept his wire outside of the safe. It was always on him, and Youji slept with the door locked, giving the youngest member little chance to get his hands on the wire and try something._

_Ken waited for Aya to finish storing away the weapons before walking up the stairs from the basement. His footsteps were as heavy as the rest of his body, demanding sleep. It was draining even these days just worry about Omi. Aya has summed it up best when he said that they were trained to stop and kill rapists, not deal with the victims of the rapist. Still he wished like them all that they could do something._

_Half way up the stairs, both heard the sounds of Youji swearing loudly at them from the second floor. "Ken! Aya! Call a fucking ambulance now!" he could be heard shouting._

_Alarmed, both blotted to the floor with their rooms, Ken reaching Youji's voice in Omi's room first having a head start on Aya. The scene that awaited the two was shocking. Ken stood frozen at the door and the swordsman had to push him out of the way to see what Youji had been yelling about._

_It wasn't the blood that made the brunette unable to move, like the rest he was well used to blood. It was the fact all the blood was Omi's and it kept coming. Youji had grabbed two towels off the towel rack and pressed to the long cuts running up the boy's arms. All on autopilot, Aya called the ambulance while Ken helped Youji by holding one light blue towel to his arm to stop the bleeding. _

_Aya returned and they carried the teen downstairs to wait for the ambulance to come. When it did, there was another rush of frenzy as the paramedics took over and rushed him towards the closest hospital, leaving four confused men in the wake of the sirens._

* * *

"That is how you're alive." Ken stated. A shiver running down his back in memory; Omi slowly nodded his head returning to his now silent self. 

Eventually Omi drifted into the nothingness of sleep, never once losing his grip of the shirtsleeve of his friend. The soccer player noted it was almost as if it was his security blanket, warding off the nightmares that haunted him so much as of recent. He didn't mind at all. At least Omi was starting to reach out to him. That's the start of what he hoped was a good sign. It was a start, and that was why Ken stayed put the whole night, watching the younger boy sleep till morning.

* * *

Oks, I got one review, another reason why it is taking me long to update. No reviews no motivation. Oh well, my friends are liking the story...

artemis347- Thank you frist for being the only review. And you right, Omi does desever better. I think all of the Weiss boys do, but really it wouldn't be such a great show without their inner termoils. As for Omi getting better...time will tell.


	11. Chapter 11: The Kitten Who Saw The Light

Oks, so I'm posting**on** my birthday, and not before it. But it still is being posted. Had some issues with my beta being busy so here you are on my birthday getting the final chapter! Hope you enjoyed had fun working and writing it.**

* * *

**

**Das Kätzchen, Dass in der Dunkelheit Verloren Ging**

_Chapter 11: The Kitten Who Saw The Light_

After two more days of staying at the hospital, Omi was allowed home. His doctors had toyed with the idea of placing him on anti-depressants and in the end decided not too, mostly due to the pressure of Weiss' informant, Manx and the rest of Weiss. The fact that often anti-depressants lead to an increased risk of suicide did not sit well on their minds. The three men had already been down that road and were in no hurry to walk down it a second time anytime soon.

The five days that the once cheery, full of life teen had been away had left a heavy effect on the atmosphere within the Koneko. Youji was smoking somewhere around a pack and a half a day, Ken was constantly preoccupied with thoughts about Omi and off in his own world. Both these things made Aya short tempered. When Aya got fed up with Ken being lost in space, he would start to yell at the brunette, Youji would then join in yelling back at Aya till Ken joined in yelling at the both of them. When the teen however did return, it was if a heavy cloud had been lifted.

Omi was still tired from the amount of blood lost, despite a blood transfusion and that as well. There was the possibility of having a second transfusion if his anemia didn't right itself in a week. Till then, Ken was allowed to bring him home under the watchful eyes of their two other teammates.

The blonde hair teen was glad to be home and away from the nursing staff, which was mostly female. He still did not like being around women and the way they cooed over how cute he was made him uneasy whenever Ken, Youji or even Sho weren't there. It was a nice feeling to be sleeping somewhere familiar, the mission room couch mostly in his case. Omi wasn't ready to actually step into his room yet. He could barely walk by the closed door where he had almost left the world. For now, he preferred a spare mattress in Ken's room for it was he who found out that Omi had been sleeping in the basement. He couldn't say the urge to cut had completely gone away. Omi was adapting to not having cut for a few weeks by now, but there was still the underlying suspicion that he would do something to himself again, hence why he now slept on a mattress in Ken's room.

Despite all of this attention put onto him, there was still emptiness in his heart, and a burning question in his head. Why? Why was he still alive? Ken had answered the question of how he was alive, but he didn't care much about that. He wanted to know why they brought him back when it should have been so clear he did not want to live. He needed to know this answer; it was burning into him like the thoughts of Mastermind had. He needed to know, or else he would try a window.

Youji and Ken sat in the kitchen simply talking during their break in the shop. Even Youji had to admit he needed a break from all of the under aged girls draping off his arms, or trying to at least. There were the sounds of footsteps on the stairs and Ken glanced over, knowing that it probably was Omi, as Aya was still in the shop. However he did a quick double take at the teen that was wearing a t-shirt. His eyes stayed, however, lingering on Omi.

It was slightly shocking to see Omi suddenly wearing a t-shirt. He hadn't in months now and they were all used to his long shirts. Always covering the secrets he kept under the cloth. The small cuts running horizontal up the hacker's wrists and a long slash stitched up with blue thread stood out strongly on his pale arms.

Three simply stared at each other for what seemed to be minutes, but where only short seconds.

"Why?" The teen asked breaking the silence, looking as if his confidence might fail.

"What are you going on about, Omi?" Youji asked looking up at the teen, slightly taken-aback at his sudden openness by wearing the shirt.

"Why did you save me? What am I still alive?" He began to plea, tears starting to well up.

"Omi," Youji breathed unsure of what exactly he should say. Ken was just as stumped.

"Why did you save me, Youji-kun? I wanted out. I wanted to die. I can't escape what's in my head. I can still hear his voice I can still feel her hands. They won't go away!" the hacker's voice was becoming louder as he spoke, "I'm so filthy and dirty and it won't wash away. I can't cover it up.

"The pain won't stop. Every night I see it over and over again and it hurts. It hurts so much. I can't take it anymore. I need an escape. I tried, but you kept me back. Why? Why? Why?" The blonde teen demanded to know, sinking to the floor as tears finally began to fall down his cheeks. "Why can't I just die? I can't keep going on like this."

"Then don't let yourself get this way."

"Talk to us, Omi." Youji, then Ken said to him both lowering to his level, which was now the floor. Ken was to Omi's side while Youji was crouched down in front. The brunette tried to look into the other's eyes but only seemed to find a void of nothingness in them. Youji, meanwhile, made a gesture to reach out and touch the hacker.

"Don't touch me! Just leave me alone and let me die!" The said hacker cried, smacking the hand away. He then made a move to try and rip open the stitches lining his wrists. The oldest Weiss, however, blocked this, holding both wrists still and held closely together, probably causing some pain while the soccer player tried to calm the clearly emotionally distraught teen wrapping him in a large bear hug.

"Omi," Ken spoke directly to him, "we can't just let you destroy yourself like this. Please, let us help you."

"Why do you even care? You never seemed to give a damn about me being raped a second time!"

There was a silent look exchanged between the two trying to calm the teen down. They had all been to wrap up in learning of Omi's self-destruction to pay nearly any attention to the second rape.

"Get him out of my head... just get him out of my head! He won't shut up!" The archer cried, beginning to lose any form of reality in his head, his voice cracking from stress and exhaustion. To say he was a wreck at the moment was much too mild. "Weak, dirty, useless, burden… why won't he shut up!"

"You aren't any of those things, Omi." Ken stated, hating the sound of those words to his ears.

"Who raped you, Omi?" came Aya's voice from the doorway, somehow walking in quietly, hearing all of the commotion and yelling of the teen.

There was a long pause. The boy seemed to tremble even more with the memory and just seemed to only be able to take one deep breath, one after another. "Schwartz," he finally said. "Mastermind of Schwartz."

There was a stream of several not so nice words from Youji as he released the blonde's hands and turned to Aya with a vengeance in his eyes. As he stood, Omi turned into Ken's chest, tears still silently streaming down his face. The other let him cling to his shirt, soaking it with tears.

"We can't go after him," Aya stated with a slight sound of anger in his voice. "They are too strong and we don't even know where to find them if we wanted to." Youji nodded in understanding, the redhead did have a point there. It still didn't change the fact that next time he saw Schwartz, he would want to rip the one who caused the teen so much harm to shreds. Omi was the team's heart, as much as anyone wanted to admit.

Ken had moved so that Omi could rest more easily against him, his crying slowly dieing down to a soft whimper. After a while, Aya and Youji both left to look after the store, life would have to move on, no matter what. He sat there, alone, being held onto as if he was a lifeline of some sort till the teen's breathing evened out and softened, showing the hacker had fallen asleep.

Legs stiff, Ken stood with Omi in his arms and moved to the teen's room. From the bathroom, there still was the fading sent of cleaning chemicals from cleaning the blood from the room.

When Omi was settled, the second youngest of Weiss turned to leave, but stopped when a cracked voice from behind him spoke. "Will this shame ever go away, Ken-kun?" he asked though blood shot eyes.

"Of being raped? I don't think it will. I don't think it is supposed to." Ken stated, looking down at him. "But you can count on us, whenever you need some support. Mastermind was wrong about you, very wrong. And we'll show him that next time we meet."

The blonde nodded slowly, his eyes closing. He then drifts off to sleep, whispering a soft thank you as he went.

'Anytime, Omi. I'm glad you found the light.' And with that he left the room, shutting the door as he went.

* * *

I would have liked to translate this last title, but my friend in Germany has been busy with exams and I wasn't able to ask her to translate the title. Oh well, life will go on. Overall I had much fun writing this and hoped everyone enjoyed reading in. This last chapter, the ending of it was the hardest to write. To me it just seemed so cheesy and clichéd, but Inferno (friend off of was nice enough to tell me it was just fine, and cute.

Final thanks: To BlazingInferno and FLCLboy off of GaiaOnline where I met them for helping me with this. FLCL beta read and Inferno assured me that everyone was in character and that everything was just fine. Wouldn't of finished without you both. To those over at for also hosting this story and lastly to everyone who reviewed, especially DreamingToThis who reviewed the most. Thank you thanks to you all. I hope to have more stories up soon (I am working on a few), though they might have to wait till all my essays are done.

Thank you everyone.

Mistress of Anime


End file.
